Hamato Records: el inicio (PAUSADA)
by BlackWolf7w7
Summary: Leonardo, Rafael, Donatello y Miguel Ángel son cuatro jóvenes suramericanos ubicados en diferentes países que se destacan como artistas en diferentes especialidades a su nivel nacional, pero nunca se imaginaban que sus pasiones los llevarían lejos, literalmente. Yoshi, un ex-cantante de rock y pop, tiene la idea de convertir estos a chicos en músicos, reviviendo los Hamato Records.
1. Información del AU

Hola, espero sea de su agrado esta lectura, pero antes de empezar este libro, debo aclarar unas cosas: este AU (Alternative Universe/Universo Alterno) es de mi propiedad, y hay varios detalles que cambiaron en esta historia...

·Las Tortugas fueron inyectadas con mutágeno, pero escaparon del laboratorio Kraang y en las alcantarillas se separaron y regaron por suramérica.

·April no tiene habilidades Kraang, solo su sexto sentido.

·"El Kraang" es una compañía dedicada a experimentar -a veces ilegalmente- con seres vivos.

·Las Tortugas no son hermanos de sangre.

·Los mutantes (y algunos otros personajes) son humanos.

·Las Tortugas no se conocen entre si.

·Las Tortugas crecieron y se criaron bien con padres adoptivos (con dosis de bulling en la primaria), y la sociedad los acepto y los médicos los diagnosticaron con "variación del ADN por mutaciones radioactivas", defendiéndolos de científicos e investigaciones que vayan mas allá de diagnósticos comunes para humanos.

·Yoshi y Saki jamas pelearon ni tuvieron un Clan, fueron hermanos de nacimiento y heredaron la banda de su padre.

·Shen murió por una enfermedad al Miwa tan solo tener meses de nacida.

·Yoshi vivió feliz con Miwa en Japón, con Saki como tío. Sin embargo, se mudaron a Los Ángeles a causa de una gira.

·Saki se separo de su familia y volvio a Japon porque Yoshi supo que lo queria bajar del trono de la fama vendiendo sus letras a la banda contrincante.

·La madre de Casey, quien fue mexicana, falleció al dar a luz a su hija, dejando que su esposo se fuera con sus hijos a su país natal, EEUU.

·Algunas personalidades cambiaron.

Bien, esos son detalles de la historia (interesantes y "corticos" ¿no? XD). Ahora van descripciones de algunos personajes:

·Rodríguez, Donatello: tiene 16 años y es cantante; paró en Venezuela.

·Acosta, Leonardo: tiene 16 años y trabaja en efectos visuales y montajes, tanto reales como digitales; paró en Argentina.

·Gómez, Rafael: tiene 15 años y es DJ; paró en Colombia.

·Janeiro, Miguel Ángel: tiene 15 años y es bailarín; paro en Brasil, pero aprendió a hablar español para expandir su conocimiento bilingüe.

·O'Neil, April: tiene 15 años y trabaja como productora musical; nació en EEUU, se crió a partir de los 4 años en México y volvió con 13 a su país natal.

·Jones, Casey: tiene 15 años, diseña portadas y hace publicidad; nació en México y a los 13 se fue a EEUU.

·Hamato, "Karai" Miwa: tiene 16 años, era cantante de rock en Japón (de ahí su nombre artístico: "Karai") y actualmente administradora de HR; nació en Japón y se fue con su familia a Los Ángeles.

·"Mona Lisa" Y'Githba: tiene 15 años y es encargada de giras y promociones; nació en Alaska y habla excelente español.

·León, Renet: tiene 16 años y es la encargada de los recursos de HR (desde su alimento hasta la materia para la publicidad y control de remixes); nació en España.

·Hamato, "Splinter" Yoshi: tiene 40 años, es jefe y control de producción de HR; "Splinter" es su nombre artístico; nació en Japón.

Creo que esos son todos los detalles, si alguien ve que alguno esta mal (respecto a las nacionalidades y eso) por favor me notifique. Si tienen dudas pregunten, no tengan miedo, no muerdo... OK, no mucho :v

Comenten que les parece la historia hasta ahora y si me quieren recomendar algo en cuanto a los personajes... Díganmelo.

Saludos.

PD: primera vez que escribo acá :v


	2. Donatello

**¡hola! Okay, necesito aclararles algo. Las tortugas tiene pelo (sí, osea, una cabellera bien sensual 7u7). Donatello tiene el pelo marrón, Leonardo azabache, Raphael rojizo y Miguel rubio. Y otra cosa, dicen "palabrotas", así que quedan advertidos... Bien, ya los dejo...**

* * *

Donatello Rodríguez... No era el buen ejemplo a seguir, a menos que no le veas el lado malo que tenía. Era un chico común de 16 años, el más reconocido de su país por su excelente voz y poética. Sus canciones no sólo son originales, si no que son excelentes, tenía no un sonido, si no un sentido, aquél romántico sentido por el cuál las chicas suspiraban. Pero sólo sus amigos (e incluso sus "amiguitas") sabían que era otro cuando soltaba el micrófono, era responsable, muy inteligente y amable, pero... Su otro lado estaba lleno de soltura, uno de bromas pesadas, llenarse de cada vez más fanáticas y escaparse de problemas o situaciones aburridas.

Vive en Caracas, sin embargo, ha llegado a representar juegos deportivos importantes en su país con su voz, cantando el himno. También concursado en competiciones de "escritura con sentimiento", en las cuáles ganó unas cuántas medallas, gracias a su ortografía, gramática y escritura. Pero nunca ha hecho nada fuera del país, tampoco era que aquello le importara mucho, sin embargo, le interesaba.

En ese momento estaba saliendo del liceo, era un Viernes, así que como siempre, sus amigos le convencían de salir.

— Entonces ¿vas a salir? Mira que tengo casa sola este Sábado— le dijo un amigo de Donatello a su pequeño grupo, el cuál consistía de cinco chicos: el mujeriego, el físico culturista, el que organizaba, el rico y el mismísimo Donatello.

— No, vale— respondió Donatello— Tengo que estudiar para el Lunes, hacer la maqueta y el trabajo de educación física.

— No seas estúpido, won. Dile a Fernando que te haga la maqueta y a Yeferson que te haga el trabajo, Enrique lo paga.

— No, gracias. Sabes que lo mío es 20, papá. Y _made by_ mí. A lo mejor me escapo el Domingo, pero no sé si me voy con la familia— respondió Donatello.

— Dale, pues. Cualquier cosa te aviso—dijo uno de sus amigos y empezaron a chocar puños.

— Hablamos, perro—se despidió Donatello y se fue rumbo a su casa, lo cuál consistía en autobús y pies.

Al estar sentado en el autobús se puso a escuchar música, de preferencia bachata, pero no cualquier bachata, una buena bachata. Y con eso se refería a Romeo Santos.

En realidad, aparte de ser popular y reconocido a nivel nacional, estaba aburrido. La misma vida todo el tiempo. Todo el día, todos los días. Cada minuto, cada segundo.

— ¿me puedes dar tu autógrafo?— preguntó una chica que estaba a su lado, quién estaba muy emocionada, tanto que emitía pequeños chillidos de emoción. Donatello volteó y bajó sus audífonos.

— Claro— respondió sin muchas ganas y agarró el bolígrafo, y el papel que tenía una imagen de él guiñando a la cámara— ¿cómo te llamas?

— M-me llamo... Nathaly. Nathaly—repitió de la emoción, mientras que lo que parecían sus amigas que estaban al lado de ella, daban casi saltitos de emoción.

— _Okay_... Nathaly— dijo mientras firmaba "Para Nathaly. — Donatello" en la esquina inferior derecha de la imagen, a la vez que escuchaba a Nathaly decir "Ay ¡dijo mi nombre!"— Toma— dijo sonriente y le entregó sus cosas.

— Gracias, gracias— dijo emocionada y le mostró la imagen a sus amigas. Donatello iba a volver a ponerse los audífonos, de no ser por la chica— ¿me das un beso?— preguntó, a lo que Doni voltea ligeramente sonrojado, aún con los audífonos en sus manos. "Inocente ¿ah?" se preguntó, pero aquella petición ya le era casi costumbre, aunque nunca había sido tan directa.

— Sí, pero en el cachete— respondió Donatello. Agarró el mentón de la chica y le dio un beso en la mejilla, notando cómo la chica se sonrojaba. Luego volvió a la ventana, poniéndose sus audífonos.

Las chicas, por su parte estaban súper emocionadas, no tan sólo de tener a Doni al lado, si no por su amiga, y ver que el chico sí le prestaba atención a su público.

— ¿firmas el mío?

— Sí ¿el mío también?— empezaron las chicas, atrayendo más público. Donatello trató de ignorarlas, pero lo empujaban levemente para que prestara atención, así que hizo lo mejor.

— ¡parada!— gritó Donatello y se bajó del autobús, dándose un respiro— Esas tipas lo que están es locas— se dijo y suspiró fuertemente. Se colocó la capucha y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus suéter, encorvándose, así la gente trataría de alejarse de él y no lo molestarían... A no ser que lo agarren policías, y para colmo también le pidan autógrafos.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar cerca de su apartamento, la misma rutina de siempre: pasar el portón, saludar al guardia (que lo que se la pasa es comiendo, por eso tiene panza), saludar a la vieja del primer piso (que tranca el tráfico cuando hay gente), subir por el ascensor, saludar al malandro que siempre está cerca del ascensor pero que es pura pinta, porque nunca roba nada y es medio gay, abrir la puerta y saludar a su madre, pedirle la bendición, escuchar la queja de que está muy sudado, y oír que le dice "hijo, vete a bañar, mira que está llegando agua y tienes que aprovechar", bañarse y echarse en la cama de su cuarto a pensar en la vida.

Bostezó perezosamente, empezando a cerrar los ojos. No tenía intención de dormirse, pero el cansancio lo vencía. Es más, no podía perderse el almuerzo de su mamá, porque para calentarlo es mucha flojera.

El ruido de un carro frenando bruscamente, haciendo chirrido con sus ruedas, lo exaltó, causando que se asomara por la ventana de su cuarto en el cuarto piso, y se presentaba la situación de siempre... Un borracho cruzando la calle lentamente, recibiendo insultos y gritos del conductor que tuvo que frenar bruscamente gracias a su repentino y para nada anticipado cruce, y el borracho tambaleante respondiéndole con una voz que no se le entendía.

Claro, no podía faltar que la saludara la vecina que estaba paseando por esa calle "casualmente". Sí, era la "vecina enamorada", siempre hay una... Y, aunque fuera bonita, no era la chica para Donatello, y él lo sabía, ya que la quería cómo hermana, no algo más. La saludó de vuelta, escuchando su comentario no tan sarcástico.

— ¡esos cuadritos, papi!— gritó la chica.

— ¡son los que deseas, mami!— respondió Donatello y empezó a fruncir sus músculos.

— ¿me llamaste, hijo?— gritó la madre desde la cocina.

— ¡no, mami, nada!— respondió el muchacho nervioso.

— ¿y tú no tienes tarea? ¿o ahora prefieres quedarte viendo por la ventana?

— Yo-

— En vez de ayudarme a fregar o cocinar ¡tienes 16 años, mijo! ¡yo soy la vieja!— empezó con sus quejas otra vez— No. Con la vecina todo el tiempo.

— No, vale. Si-

— ¡ponte a hacer la tarea! ¡y dime qué necesitas! ¡no me vengas pidiéndome cartulina a las 10 de la noche para el lunes siendo domingo!

— Okay, pero-

— ¡no, mejor no la hagas! ¡ven a comer lo que es!

— Okay, mami. Ya-

— Apúrate para que me vengas a ayudar poniendo la mesa.

— Si, pero-

— ¡y ponte una franela! ¡no me vengas a comer sin camisa otra vez, carajito!— se quejó la madre.

Donatello, confundido, decidió rascarse la nuca y ponerse una camisa cualquiera que estaba tirada por ahí. Fue a acomodar la mesa y a comer con su madre, con su padre no porque estaba trabajando a esa hora.

— ¿y entonces?— preguntó la madre de Donatello— ¿tienes tarea?

— Em... Sí.

— ¿qué tienes?

— Lo de siempre, tengo que estudiar para un examen, hacer un trabajo y una maqueta.

— ¡¿todo eso para el lunes?!— preguntó alterada.

— No, vale, mamá. El trabajo para el miércoles y la bicha esa para el viernes.

— Ah, _okay_... ¿y el canto?— preguntó dejando al hijo confundido— Digo ¿has practicado o algo?

— Sí, cómo siempre...

— Y no piensas salir del país ¿verdad? Porque con eso hay cazatalentos, y muchos se van a los Estados Unidos a perseguir su sueño.

— Lo posible por quedarme, pero si me tengo que ir, me voy... Es más ¿para qué me querrían? No tengo la voz de Maluma ni el aspecto de Justin Bieber. Soy una alga con patas.

— Nada más lo dices porque eres verde, aún así te quiero— dijo parándose y dándole un beso en la frente a su hijo.

— Sí... Y porque soy adoptado— susurró para sí mismo, parándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a su cuarto. En realidad el tema de ser adoptado perturbaba mucho al chico, quién desde pequeño se preguntaba porqué era así y sus amigos eran de otra manera. "Extraterrestre", "Mutante" y "Rareza" eran algunos de los muchos apodos que le ponían cuando era pequeño. Hasta llegaron a decirle que era un accidente o un fenómeno de la naturaleza, que por eso era tan "feo". Y le dijeron que las maneras de quitárselo de encima era bebiendo o peor, y él ingenuo aceptó, dándose cuenta luego de que eran farsas, decidiendo no tener amigos de esos tipos, quedando como un chico asocial, el nerd del salón, por unos meses hasta llegar a la secundaria en segundo año. Pero lo peor era el bulling que sufría a diario en primaria...

 **Flashback:**

(N/A: esto va a ser intenso Q.Q y va a haber pelea :v) Donatello se encontraba en primaria, tercer grado, con 8 años, siendo el menor de su salón, y casi el más pequeño. Era el recreo y, cómo no tenía amigos, si no compañeros, comía sólo. Era lo único que hacía, comer y aburrirse, ya que la gente que trataba de convertir en su amigo lo fastidiaba, y no podía jugar fútbol, ya que los chicos de grados mayores le quitarían el derecho, o lo dañarían a propósito, sólo por maldad.

— Hola, "Mutante"— dijo el rudo del salón (de 10 años) sentándose a su lado— ¿qué comes? ¿lechuga?— preguntó burlándose, por él ser una tortuga, a la vez que sus dos amigos se sentaban a su lado.

— Nop— respondió inocente— Es un sándwich de atún. Mi mami me lo hizo. Dijo que tiene Omega 3 y que eso te da más inteligencia, así como un súper poder.

— *psst* ¿tú? ¡¿con súper poderes?! ¿para qué?

— Sí— empezó uno de los amigos del rudo— Si ya eres un extraterrestre, no necesitas más— dijo y sus amigos rieron con él.

— ¿me compartes tus "súper poderes"?— preguntó el rudo, mientras Doni, pensando alguna clase de alianza, se lo compartía. Mala idea. El chico lo soltó en el aire— Ups, creo que se me cayó tu comida, "Alienígena". Recógelo.

— No importa— dijo Donatello extendiendo la mano, pero el chico la pisó, fingiendo otra vez haber sido un accidente— ¡AU! ¡me pisaste!

— Perdón, je je— rió, observando a Donatello sobarse la mano, quién ya empezaba a tener los ojos cristalinos. Después le hizo una señal a sus amigos, quiénes agarraron por los brazos a Don y lo jalaron hasta un lugar en la escuela donde no pasaba casi gente. Tiraron al chico al piso sin cuidado, rodeando sus posibles vías de escape— ¿cuánto dinero tienes? Necesito para comer.

— N-no t-tengo— dijo entre suspiros con ganas de llorar— M-mamá m-m-me dio la comida hoy.

— Sabes que no te creo, estúpido. Dame el dinero. Todo— dijo el chico extendiendo la mano.

Donatello se asustó y trató de buscar salida, pero en cuanto corría para escapar, la pandilla lo detenía, empujándolo al centro.

— ¿quieres jugar al ping pong otra vez, maricón?— preguntó el rudo, a lo que Donatello empieza a caminar hacia atrás negando con la cabeza— Claro que sí— dijo y uno de sus amigos lo levantó y empujó hacia otro, empezando a empujarlo uno contra otro, como si de una pelota se tratase, mientras él sentía que perdía el equilibrio— Ahora ¡al piso!— dijo el chico y lo tiró al suelo de un empujón, causándole leves raspones en el cuerpo a Donatello, quién ya empezaba a soltar lágrimas, sin poder aguantarlas más— Ay ¿vas a llorar?— dijo y rió junto a sus amigos.

— N-no voy a *snif* ll-llorar.

— Claro, que sí. Llora, bebé. Llora— dijo el rudo y se le acercó a Donatello, quién le lanzó su billetera a la cara, entre los ojos. El chico puso una cara de enfado mientras lo miraba con furia— Lo que viene te va a doler. Yon, Yeison, agárrenlo.

Donatello trató de huir, pero los dos amigos del rudo lo agarraron de los brazos y lo dejaron inmóvil.

— ¡NO! *snif* ¡suéltame!

El rudo agarró la billetera del menor y sacó todo el dinero que tenía, guardándolo en su bolsillo. Luego se la tiró a la cara al chico, la cuál le pegó fuertemente en la mejilla, dejándola roja. Después se le acercó y lo miró a la cara con severidad.

— Esto te va a enseñar a no meterte conmigo— dijo con furia y le pegó fuertemente en el estómago, sacándole el aire— Y a que me hagas caso, imbécil— finalizó con un golpe a puño cerrado al ojo, dejándolo morado. Sus amigos soltaron a Donatello mientras se iban riendo de ahí, a la vez que el niño quedaba en el suelo llorando, cubriendo su ojo y tratando de respirar con bastante dificultad.

— Qué perdedor.

— Ni me digas...

No era la primera vez que pasaba, pero nunca lo habían golpeado tan duro, ni tratado cómo hoy. Sin embargo, algo le decía que tenía que defenderse de aquellos chicos malos, que no todo en la vida era de héroes ni súper héroes, si no de justicia. Tampoco podía dejar que abusaran de él, y la gente no hace nada al respecto, es por eso que él tendrá que hacerse a cargo de eso. Con rabia, aspiró fuertemente, secándose las lágrimas. Se paró del suelo y respiró hondo mientras apretaba los puños. Caminó a paso firme hacia los chicos y le tocó el hombro a uno de los "secuaces" del rudo.

— Mira, tú— dijo Donatello y le pegó fuertemente en la cara, dejándolo en el piso. Se acercó al otro y lo jaló de la camisa para que quedaran cara a cara y cerca, bloqueando algunos de los golpes que daba y luego pegándole fuertemente en las costillas, pasando a jalarle la cabeza hacia abajo mientras pegaba fuertemente su rodilla en su mandíbula. El chico se alejó con un poco de miedo, pero Doni se le acercó y lo agarró de la parte de atrás de la camisa, pasando a empujarle contra la pared, haciendo que su cara golpeara fuertemente con ella. El chico terminó en el piso retorciéndose de dolor.

De la nada dos brazos lo agarraron, mientras que el rudo se le ponía enfrente.

— ¿así quieres jugar, niña?— dijo e hizo sonar sus nudillos.

— No soy una niña, por lo menos yo sí peleo uno contra uno, cobarde— respondió el mutante, a lo que el rudo le hace una seña para que lo suelte.

— A ver cómo peleas, nena— dijo un compañero del rudo.

Los dos arremetieron contra sí. El chico apuntó su puño a su pecho, pero Donatello le agarró la mano y se la dobló por detrás de la espalda fuertemente, haciendo que el mayor se quejara. Luego lo empujó de una patada contra la pared, haciendo que su nariz chocara contra ella. Doni le dio la vuelta agarrándolo por el hombro y luego lo miró a los ojos con furia. Empezó a darle golpes en la cara, alternando mejilla izquierda con mejilla derecha, y al quinto decidió dejarlo, a lo que él se desliza por la pared hasta quedar sentado, cubriendo su rostro del dolor y llorando.

Donatello volteó lentamente, con los puños con sangre, y miró agresivamente y casi de manera demente al rudo, a quién se le acercó rápidamente.

— N-no vas a querer pelear conmigo— dijo el rudo con bastante miedo.

— Lo mismo te digo a ti— dijo y esquivó los primeros golpes que iban a su cabeza, para luego agarrar uno de sus brazos y jalarlo, pasándolo por encima de él y dejando que su espalda chocara fuertemente contra el piso— Párate— dijo Doni y lo levantó, mientras el rudo, a punto de llorar, ponía posición de ataque, pero el niño lo agarró del cuello, empujándolo hasta quedar cerca de un muro, contra el cuál impactó la frente del mayor, dejándolo en el piso llorando.

— ¡YA! ¡y-ya! ¡p-por favor! *snif* ¡toma!— dijo el rudo llorando con miedo mientras le daba todo su dinero y todo lo que tenía— Ya, déjame. P-por favor *snif* me duele— dijo entre sollozos y un evidente lloriqueo de niño asustado, a lo que Doni no le escucha y se pone en cuclillas a su lado, agarrando los brazos con los que el mayor se estaba protegiendo la cara.

— "Esto te va a enseñar a no meterte conmigo"— le repitió con el mismo tono que el mayor había usado antes, pasando a golpearlo en un ojo con fuerza— "Y a que me hagas caso, imbécil"— dijo y le golpeó en el otro con ira.

Satisfecho se paró, observando lo que había hecho; al instante se arrepintió ¿qué había hecho? ¿era necesaria la venganza? ¿dolor es igual a placer? Había sangre en el suelo, en sus puños, y aún más que estaba siendo escupida por los chicos, quiénes lloraban en el piso, llenos de miedo. Sí, ellos merecían dolor, porque él lo sufría a diario, pero no se sentía bien saber que aquella "masacre" la había hecho él.

Se echó a llorar parado, aún sin saber el porqué de sus acciones, si es que hasta el rudo le proponía devolverle su dinero y más, a cambio de que lo dejara en paz. Lo peor de todo, y de lo que Donatello estaba consciente, era que eran niños. Menores. Todos ellos, y aún así había agresividad en sus vidas...

Luego de eso llegó una maestra. Asustada tiró las carpetas que cargaba y llamó a todos los demás profesores. Se volvió rumor nacional gracias al Internet. Llevaron al chico con un profesional y él le explicó que no era su culpa, que era algo en su ser que ni él sabía que tenía. Lloraba y pedía perdón, hasta se arrodillaba, sabiendo que era un pecador, un alma terrestre con cuernos de demonio invisibles, pero sus padres lo animaban y le hacían volver a su estado neutro.

Sus padres hablaron con los médicos que le diagnosticaron su "estado de mutante", preocupados por las decisiones que podrían tomar. También fueron llevados con el orfanato que lo acogió por unos meses, discutiendo sobre el mutante. Y peor, fueron con un juez, discutiendo si el chico debería quedarse con ellos y convivir con los demás humanos, mientras que Donatello escuchaba todo sin parar de llorar, sabiendo que algo malo se avecinaba.

Suerte que los padres lo defendieron bien y los dejaron cuidar al pequeño, con condiciones de control, pero la escuela tuvo que suspenderlo por una semana. También que los representantes de chicos que le hacían _bulling_ al mutante no tuvieron cómo defenderse, sabiendo que sus hijos eran los que habían comenzado su estado de ira.

Al final volvían con Donatello a su casa. El padre conducía, la madre de copiloto y el chico atrás, mirando por la ventana y llorando.

— Disculpa...— dijo el hijo— Y-yo no quise hacer eso *snif*— lloró limpiándose las lágrimas con las mangas de su camisa— Perdón...

— Hijo— respondió el padre— Yo te apoyo. No fue tú culpa, ellos empezaron ¿sí? Ahora deja de llorar, los hombres no lloran— dijo con voz suave, a lo que el chico baja los sollozos— Es más ¿peleaste tú sólo?

— S-sí...

— Déjame decirte que me impresionas— dijo animando a su hijo, quién paró de llorar, cambiando su expresión a una curiosa— A tu edad lo que yo hacía era pelear con bachacos, y sí, era el que ganaba. Pero nunca hubiera peleado con el más rudo, fuerte y mayor del salón, siempre hubiera perdido. Pero tú sí. Eso lo respeto y valoro, eres un hombre sólo haciendo eso, enfrentándote a tus problemas, campeón— dijo mientras estiraba la mano y le revolvía el cabello al pequeño— Es por eso que yo te quiero, hijo.

— Y yo a ti papi— dijo volviendo a mirar por la ventana, con el ánimo totalmente renovado.

Pero, a partir del día en que volvió a la escuela, las cosas no fueron las mismas. Le tenían miedo. Cuando se le acercaba a alguien la persona temblaba. Cuando hablaba se ponían pálidos. Y al mostrar el puño, salían corriendo. Eso deprimió mucho a Doni. Desde ese día se volvió distante, frío y seco. Su alma ya no era feliz, era obscura y solitaria. Apenas hablaba y se movía, ya no tenía amigos. Es más, pensaba que la palabra "amigos", debería siempre ir acompañada de comillas, ya que los humanos que se apegan a ti, lo hacen sólo por satisfacción propia, sin pensar en él...

 **Fin del flashback:**

Donatello siguió pensando en su pasado mientras estaba acostado con sus manos detrás de su cabeza, perdiendo el ánimo. Abrió los ojos y volteó la cara, encontrándose con la tarea. La muy. fastidiosa. y entrometida. tarea.

— Qué caligüeva— se dijo a sí mismo y suspiró. Se sentó en el computador a revisar el correo, porque cómo ahora las cosas son tan tecnológicas, mandan la tarea por el correo— ¿qué es...?— se preguntó a sí mismo mientras observaba un correo extraño con el asunto "HR: el inicio". Puso una mueca de confusión y lo abrió, pendiente de si era un virus. Sorprendido de que no era, se dispuso a leer el contenido:

 _"De: Yoshi Hamato_

 _Para: Donatello Rodríguez_

 _Hola, Donatello, mi nombre es Yoshi, un placer que esté leyendo esto. Primero que todo, soy el ex-cantante de rock y pop de HR, Hamato Records, y me presento para informarle que su gran voz y letra ha no sólo impactado a su país, si no también a algunos otros. Yo, por ejemplo, me encuentro en LA, Los Angeles, ubicado en Estados Unidos, y me ha puesto atónito su talento, ya que causa impresión en mi persona. Me encantaría revivir HR, pero no sólo, si no con usted. No estará solo, habrán muchos otros jóvenes de su edad o cercana, esperando por esta gran oportunidad. Mi objetivo es revivir mi disquera, pero con apoyo de la juventud, renovando las músicas y estilo. Claro, respetando la originalidad._

 _Ahora ¿cuento con su ayuda?_

 _Si su respuesta es positiva, yo mismo pagaré su viaje hasta acá, Los Angeles, cuanto antes sea posible. Los temas de alojamiento, alimento, dinero y otros recursos estarán discutidos y supervisados por mi persona._

 _Me encantaría tenerlo en mi equipo, que sea parte de HR, que se una a la familia, dónde será recibido con todo el respeto del mundo, Donatello._

 _Espero su respuesta._

 _Gracias por su atención,_

 _Yoshi Hamato."_

Donatello no podía creer lo que había leído. Lo había pedido un ex-cantante famoso con popularidad internacional. A él. Para ser el cantante de HR, su disquera, una gran banda.

Se paró atónito y se fue a la sala a hablar con su madre, a quién llamó para que lea el correo.

— ¡¿en serio?!— dijo atónita la madre en el oído del joven, dejándolo casi sordo— ¿vas a ir?

— Pues, claro, mamá. Esta no la dejo pasar.

La madre, emocionada, abrazó a su hijo, quién sonrió de emoción.

— Está decidido— dijo Donatello— Voy a ir a Los Angeles.

* * *

 **Yeiii, Doni va a ir a los Estados Unidos a cantar en los HR ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿bien? ¿voy bien? Okay, ya.**

 **Gracias por leer. Y también gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos de el capítulo anterior, de verdad que me hacen muy feliz :) muchas gracias.**


	3. Leonardo

Leonardo Acosta... Un "pibe" argentino de 16 años, el más reconocido de su país por su habilidad para crear efectos visuales. Sus efectos visuales a veces creaban la ilusión que quitaba la realidad de la mente del público, haciendo desaparecer cosas, o hasta "hacerlas volar". Sin embargo, era un chico común detrás de aquella fama, uno responsable, serio y justiciero, un muchacho que se molestaba en defender siempre la verdad, tratando de evadir la violencia.

Vive en Buenos Aires, y ha llegado a representar a su país en eventos importantes en los que se requiere una alta calidad de efectos visuales, tanto reales como digitales, como exposiciones de _DJ's_ , celebraciones nacionales y efectos en algunos teatros; aparte de hacer montajes cuando algo importante lo requiere, y algunos diseños publicitarios.

En ese momento estaba en un café, sentado sólo en una mesa, con su tabla en la mano. El clima estaba lluvioso, y eso le inspiraba a dibujar y editar, además de organizar sus cosas. Había pedido un té, ya que a diferencia de algunos jóvenes, él era relajado y tranquilo, y prefería mil veces quedarse a ver la lluvia a que salir con sus "amigos" a fumar y beber sin control.

Estaba organizando los efectos de un evento en un teatro, eran efectos fuertes. Se trataba de una competición de bailarines de hip-hop y breakdance, así que los efectos eran veloces, intensos y variables. No era tan fácil, ya que el lideraba todos los movimientos de luces y sonidos.

Un relámpago lo sacó de su trabajo, haciéndolo voltear hacia la derecha, viendo a través de la ventana. Contó hasta ocho en su mente, para esperar al trueno, el cuál llegó al finalizar la cuenta. Esbozó una sonrisa y volvió a beber el té, leyendo un mensaje que su madre le había mandado.

 _"Hijo, buscá a tu hermanita, tu padre y yo tenemos que salir a trabajar más temprano. Los queremos"_

Le respondió un " _OK_ " a su mamá y pagó lo que debía, hiéndose con la excusa de que estaba lloviendo y tenía que buscar a su hermana menor, ya que las camareras del café le insistían mucho en pedir algo más, derritiéndose al ver los zafiros de los ojos de Leonardo. En parte, él estaba acostumbrado, ya que iba a ese lugar a relajarse un poco algunos días a la semana, pero se sentía acosado, sabiendo que las chicas le veían mucho.

Salió del lugar y entró en su auto (N/A: oh, sí... El nene conduce 7u7r), conduciendo vía al preescolar de su hermana menor. En el camino se concentró en el sonido que causaba el impacto de las gotas con La Tierra, era relajante, rítmico y pasivo. En realidad le gustaba más escuchar eso que música, en ese momento.

Llegó al lugar y fue a buscar a la menor, viéndola sentada en la entrada, quién salió corriendo hacia él al verlo. Era una pequeña de aparentes 6 años, pelo negro y ojos marrones claros, quién corrió hasta abrazar las piernas de su hermano.

— ¡Hermano! Pensé que me ibas a abandonar— dijo en un tono triste.

— Ja ja... Pos claro que no, Pequeña— dijo Leonardo y se agachó para besar su frente, cargar a la menor y llevarla al auto, entre los asientos de atrás. Luego se sentó él en el piloto y encendió el carro.

— Hermanote— llamó la menor.

— Dime— dijo echándole un vistazo.

— Ponte el cinturón de seguridad— dijo señalándolo.

— Je je, gracias, Hermanita— dijo y le obedeció, emprendiendo su camino a casa— Y, dime ¿qué hiciste hoy?

— Em... Pintar ¡y mira lo que hice!— dijo entusiasmada, sacando de su bolso una hoja, pasándosela a Leo— ¡mira! ¡mira!

Leonardo tomó la hoja, y en ella se veían dos muñecos agarrados de la mano, a trazos torpes e infantiles. Y lo que más le sorprendió fue que se veía claramente que él tenía puesta la camisa que usaba el Capitán Ryan, el protagonista de su programa de TV favorito: _Space Heroes_.

— Somos vos y yo, y tenés la camisa del Capitán Ryan— comentó sonriente, contagiando a su hermano mayor.

— Gracias, sos toda una artista, Ari— dijo y le desordenó el cabello.

— ¡oye! Déjame el pelo— se quejó y trató de peinarse el cabello, mientras el mayor reía.

El camino fue como todos los días que llevaba a su hermanita menor: suave, con conversaciones triviales y escuchando a la menor hablar con su amigo imaginario, peluche de gatito o contando las gotitas que bajan por la ventana.

— Llegamos— anunció el mayor estacionando y se bajó del auto, abriéndole la puerta a su hermanita. La llevó de la mano mientras cargaba su bolso amablemente, acompañándola hasta el tercer piso del departamento donde vivían.

— ¡hogar, dulce hogar!— gritó la menor y corrió a su cuarto.

— ¡ey! Ariel, no prendas el televisor todavía. Cámbiate que vamos a comer— dijo mientras cerraba la puerta, le dejaba el bolso a su hermana y se dirigía a su cuarto a cambiarse, saliendo en short y descalzo, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Su camino era perfecto, hasta que pisó algo que lo hizo saltar en un pie un par de veces— ¡au! ¡au! ¡au! ¿qué es esto?— miró su pie y arrancó el lego que se le había pegado, dejándole una marca en él— ¿por qué siempre tienen que haber de estas cosas por todas partes? Digo ¿acaso caminan?— bufó y dejó la pieza en el mesón de la cocina, abriendo la nevera.

— ¡quiero eso!— gritó Ariel desde abajo, señalando algo en la nevera, captando la atención de Leonardo.

— ¿qué? ¿querés carne?

— ¡NO!— protestó y buscó un banco pequeño, montándose en él y señalando con más puntería.

— ¿helado?— preguntó Leonardo, mientras su hermana asentía felizmente— No podemos. Deja eso para el postre, tenemos que almorzar primero.

— Pero Leo...— pidió la menor, juntando sus manos, poniéndolas debajo de su mentón y mirándolo a los ojos, poniendo su cara de cachorro— Por fa... Mami no se va a enterar...

Leonardo titubeó, pero al ver los llorosos ojos de su inocente hermana menor, no tuvo nada más que aceptar; de todos modos, él también quería.

— Está bien... Cómo decirle que no a esa tierna carita— dijo y se agachó a apretarle las mejillas.

— ¡te quiero, Hermano!— dijo y lo abrazó, a lo que Leo la levantaba y la sentaba en el mesón dándole helado en un tazón, mientras él agarraba su parte del envase, ya que quedaba poco.

El mutante empezó a comer mientras tomaba su teléfono y revisaba el correo. Solían hacerle pedidos por ahí actualmente.

Un mensaje captó su atención, tanto que dejó de lado la comida y decidió prestarle más atención al aparato en sus manos.

— ¿de Yoshi Hamato? ¿para mí?...— se dijo en un murmuro, recordando que su madre solía hablar mucho se una tal banda proveniente de Japón. Una llamada "H&S". Era ese momento en el que una madre se ponía a fangirlear sobre sus ídolos en su juventud.

Fue en ese momento que se emocionó internamente, bastante. Recordó que se trataba de "Hamato Records", una disquera que cerró por división de banda y decaimiento de fama y popularidad.

 _"¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡ES EL SEÑOR YOSHI!"_ fue el grito interno que expresó Leonardo, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. A él le gustaban sus canciones, sean en español, inglés e incluso japonés. Escuchó bastantes de sus temas, y le encantaron; tenían pasión, amor y realidad. Muchas hablaban de su vida, otras de romance. Pero con el tiempo dejó de escucharlo, porque dejaron la banda.

Aunque... Tenía una ídola. Ella era la chica de la banda, la hija de Splinter. La escuchaba cantar en grupos o, cómo le gustaba más a él, solista, protagonizando la instrumental, cautivándolo con su voz japonesa. Era la chica de sus sueños: piel clara, actitud atrevida y ojos que le enamoraban: ámbar.

Decidió abrir el dichoso mensaje, leyéndolo con calma.

"De: Yoshi Hamato.

Para: Leonardo Acosta.

Hola, Leonardo, mi nombre es Yoshi, un placer que esté leyendo esto. Primero que todo, soy el ex-cantante de rock y pop de HR, Hamato Records, y me presento para informarle que su gran habilidad para crear efectos visuales y dirigir otros tipos de visuales ha no sólo impactado a su país, si no también a algunos otros. Yo, por ejemplo, me encuentro en LA, Los Angeles, ubicado en Estados Unidos, y me ha puesto atónito su talento, ya que causa impresión en mi persona. Me encantaría revivir HR, pero no sólo, si no con usted. No estará solo, habrán muchos otros jóvenes de su edad o cercana, esperando por esta gran oportunidad. Mi objetivo es revivir mi disquera, pero con apoyo de la juventud, renovando las músicas y estilo. Claro, respetando la originalidad.

Ahora ¿cuento con su ayuda?

Si su respuesta es positiva, yo mismo pagaré su viaje hasta acá, Los Angeles, cuanto antes sea posible. Los temas de alojamiento, alimento, dinero y otros recursos estarán discutidos y supervisados por mi persona.

Me encantaría tenerlo en mi equipo, que sea parte de HR, que se una a la familia, dónde será recibido con todo el respeto del mundo, Leonardo.

Espero su respuesta.

Gracias por su atención,

Yoshi Hamato."

Se emocionó internamente, dejando escapar una sonrisa y risa nerviosa. Lo mejor es que incluía un viaje a Los Angeles, pago, incluyendo todo lo que necesitaba. Su ídolo lo buscaba A ÉL, por sus talentos. Al fin alguien le veía ese talentoso lado.

Un "¡claro que sí!" fue la respuesta que su conciencia le gritó, pero se empezó a entristecer sin causa, buscándola dentro de su cabeza.

El sonido de un cubierto chocando contra el suelo le hizo volver a su hermana, quién veía al objeto al piso, pasando a ver la cara de su hermano, sonriendo inocente, con la cara llena de helado; Leo sonrió de lado burlón y dejó el teléfono en el mesón, acercándose a la menor.

— Ups— dijo la niña, mirando a su hermano, quién amablemente había agarrado una servilleta y empezado a limpiarle el rostro a su hermanita.

— Ten cuidado la próxima, Ari, más nada je je— le dijo Leonardo y dejó un beso en su frente.

— Te amo, Leo— dijo Ariel con euforia y lo abrazó— No quiero que te vayas nunca, hermanito.

En eso Leonardo, correspondiendo el abrazo, entendió a qué se debía su tristeza: debía dejar a su familia y amigos. Debía dejar sus compañeros, madre, padre, y hermanita... La chica que le alentó durante toda su vida, y defendió algunas veces. Ella también le levantaba el ánimo, y compartía mucho con él, así que no sería una decisión tan fácil.

— ¿y si vemos Frozen?— preguntó la pequeña.

— No otra vez...

— ¿y...? ¡¿Barbie?!— preguntó con emoción.

— WOJOU, creo que mejor vemos Frozen— respondió nervioso.

— ¡sííí!

Leonardo bajó a la pequeña y dejó que se fuera corriendo a la sala, mientras él empezaba a ordenar la cocina. Cuando se iba a ir con su hermana, le echó un vistazo al teléfono y lo pensó de nuevo... Era familia o futuro.

* * *

 **Hice lo mejor en cuanto al argentino, de todas maneras en un rato hago unas cuantas correcciones :v**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y... Les dejo con la intriga de Leo 7u7 y disculpen por tardar tanto, tengo algunos problemas. Nada de que preocuparlos.**

 **Bueno, seguimos en el próximo. No olvides comentar, darle _fav._ y _follow_ ^^**

 **Bye, bye**


End file.
